A Very Jori Christmas
by Vellonso
Summary: Tori gives Jade a extra special secret santa


It's almost Christmas time and tori knows jade has a weakness for black velvet and Hollywood arts was doing a secret Santa and tori got jade as her secret Santa so she thought it would be the perfect idea to show up at jade's door step with red lipstick on with a cute floor length black velvet dress with her hair flowing. Tori's hair flowed sweetly down the front of her body, she knocks on the door saying "Oooh~ Jaaade~?" jade opened the door with a grunt 'What do you wa-' tori had stopped jade right in her tracks. She saw jade look down blushing, jade's eyes trailed up from Tori's legs seeing the soft black velvet, her eyes continue to trail up Tori's soft huggable body. Jade's eyes stopped at a certain part of Tori's body, she started for a second, her view was obstructed by Tori's long flowing chocolate hair. Tori smirked and said "Well~? What do you think jade~?" Jade stopped to think to herself 'is this a dream?! But why am I dreaming of vega? of all people why vega?' jade's mind was starting to fill with other thoughts like 'That chocolate brown hair, and that huggable body, now that's what I want for Christmas'. Jade snapped out of her thoughts and snapped back 'Its fine'. Tori replied playfully 'Now, Now jade don't be such a sour puss' as she pulls jade close as she whispers 'Now~ I am your secret Santa after all, come and get it~' As tori said those exact words jade's hands fell onto Tori's soft black velvet hips, she could feel the curve of her body, the smooth softness of it and it. Jade's hands couldn't help but stroke her hips, Tori began to smirk 'Well? What do you have to say?' jade snapped back 'N-Nothing! Nothing!, Tori thought to herself 'Hmm, if this isn't special enough I think this will be'.

Tori stripped down to just a lace and black velvet bra and panties set with her long chocolate brown hair flowing. Tori thought to herself 'what's a present without a little bit of icing on the cake?', tori got up from jade's lap and kissed her cheek, she walked over to jade's makeup table and applied red lipstick to her soft plump lips and tori strutted over back to jade. 'Now jade, I hope you like this~' tori sat herself back down on jade's lap. Tori kissed jade's cheek leaving a soft red lipstick stain on jade's cheek, 'Do you have anything to say?' -Tori raised an eyebrow and smirked- the black velvet dress was in a pool around Tori's feet, she lifted her hands from her sides and cupped her soft velvety lace breasts and she bit her lip 'Now, Now jade, isn't this special?' -tori raised an eyebrow- she could see jade was frozen looking at her, she couldn't help but keep her eyes on Tori's chest. Jade started to blush madly, tori took the opportunity to grab jades hand and take her over to the couch. Tori sad jade down as tori climbed onto jade's lap. Jade sat there looking at tori and her long flowing chocolate hair and snapped back "What are you doing vega?!" tori tilted her head and said sweetly 'Oh nothing, just having a bit of fun' as she ran her finger down jade's neck. Tori sat on jades lap and started to sing 'Talk to me~ Tell me your name~ you blow me off like it's all the same~' jades eyes widen and she blurts out 'Tori!' Tori stops singing and looks at jade with sweetly 'Yes~?'Jade starts to blush and says "That was sweet, but it's my turn to make you blush" Jade made tori sit up and she pats her cheek and says in a devilish tone "I'll be right back". Jade walked over to hear room, applied red lipstick to her lips, put on the Christmas outfit she wore in Andre's performance and covered it with a brown trench coat. Jade yells from her room "Vega! Are you ready?", tori replies nervously "Ready for what?" as soon as she says that jade walks out in a trench coat and says "Now, close those pretty little eyes of yours" as she says that Jade takes off the trench coat and says "ta da~" Tori's eyes opened and widened at the same time, tori began to blush madly and heart started to pound. 

Jade strutted over to tori and sat on her lap and said "Merry Christmas vega" as jade said those words she ran her finger up Tori's neck and placed her index finger on her lips and said "Now, just sit there and I'll put on a show". Jade started to slowly kiss up Tori's neck leaving red lipstick marks up and down her neck, eventually jade made it to Tori's lips, the softness of jade's cherry red lips made tori sweat and her heart pound. Tori knew deep down inside her she had a burning love for jade, jade lent into Tori's ear and whispered "Merry Christmas sweet cheeks". Tori blushed madly and placed her hands on jade's hips, jade smirked and started to sway her hips from side to side. She looked at tori and asked her "How about we cuddle, have sex and then go to sleep." After tori had heard what she had just said her eyes widened and she nodded, tori looked wide eyed at jade and said "How about you go up to your bedroom and I'll go and get something, jade replied "Whatever you say". Jade strutted over to her bedroom giving tori a sneak peek at what's to come. Tori walked over to the black velvet dress and picked up a small black box out of the dress pocket. Tori walked over to jade's door with the box in hand and knocked. Tori opened the door to see jade, naked in her bed with just her black satin sheets covering her. Tori looked away and said "J-Jade! Put some panties on! I-I have something to ask you" jade looked at tori confused and said "Sure?" Jade walked over to tori and put her arms on tori shoulders, raised an eyebrow and said "Yes?" Tori got down on one knee and popped a pretty question "Jade West, I know we have had our differences and fight but I feel both of us have a burning love for each other. Jade, Will you marry me?" Jade covered her mouth with her hand and tears started to swell up in her eyes. She pushed Tori onto the bed and said "Yes! Yes, I will!" at this point jade had both of her hands next to Tori's head while she was on top of her, she said in a seductive tone "How about we slip the ring on tomorrow, I need to take care of something" she bit her lip and started to kiss up Tori's neck. Once they were both under the soft shine of the black satin covers, jade turns to Tori and says "merry Christmas sugar".


End file.
